E Harley Quinn
by Duck-O-Doom
Summary: Harley Quinn faces many problems as she now wants the love of her life 6 feet under. whatever sanity she has left is forever gone as Harley tries to take down the prince of clowns. You might think she is blowing things out of proportion (Why kill him over something as little as a bird?), but maybe that's just what she wants to do.
1. The Big Beginning

Chapter One

Harley Quinn was just doing as she was told, Setting up the bombs in the right places. She was a simple woman, she just did what she was told for the man she loved, but when she looked for her love, he was not there.  
"Mistah J" she said in hope of an answer. Then she heard a faint voice and fallowed it hoping it was the one person she couldn't live without, but sadly it was only the boy blunder. By the looks of it he had been beaten with the crow bar next to him. His clothes where ripped and his blood painted his body from the thrashings. From the looks of it he seemed unable to speak. So she ignored the boy in search of her love. Knowing of his trust in her she knew he had probably left, so she picked up the crowbar and tried to open the door. After many failed attempts, the beaten blunder finally gave out a little laugh and began to speak.  
"You will never get it open," Robin voiced with a grin, "besides he is probably long gone by now."  
"But my Puddin, my Mistah J, he'd-"Harley started but then was rudely interrupted by that annoying boy blunder.  
"Your 'Mister J' is gone. He left you to die, just like me."  
"You don't know what you're sayin, my Mistah J would be lost without me!" she expressed full of optimism.  
This made the Beaten blunder laugh, cough, then cough up blood. "Face it Harley, he never loved you. You probably never loved him. You were just projecting you love for Guy Kopski onto him.  
"How did you know...?"  
"How did I know about him? If I didn't do research on the bad guys, batman would have my head...He was your first love, but then he killed himself all because there was joker venom in his 'think-drink'. You fell for a class clown; then you fell for the killing clown."  
"Y-yeah so what," she replied a little scared; she didn't know that b-man knew all this info. She forgets that he a detective sometimes, but he knew the truth. Most people think that she had killed her love, "listen kid we don't have time to talk, if we don't leave soon we will-"  
"We will die. We are going to anyway so why not air the truth. You don't love the joker, do you? You HATE him," he said, "He is the reason for you loves tragic ending. Face it Harls, if Joker never existed your love would still be alive; you would have never became this evil love sick puppy looking for attention from the murderer of thousands!"  
"Shut up!" she bellowed covering her ears.  
"Don't deny your feelings! You know, as well as I do that what I am saying is true." Tried to get up off the floor but then fell backwards and hit the wall he looked to the left of him to see if there was anything that could help him up, but all that the boy blunder could see was the time on the bomb. Then he pondered for a bit and came to one solution.  
"It seems our time is running out, maybe one of us will make it out, but it won't be me. I can't move. Listen Harley, I know, no matter what happens after I die, batman won't avenge me, but you can. Avenge you first love, and in the process avenge me. *Cough* Think about all the fun times you lost, the children you will probably never have because of HIM. Regain you sanity; kill the man that made you go insane. You should leave now. Go and live."  
She didn't move. She couldn't move  
"Do you need me to write you an invitation!? GO! There is no point in the Joker killing two people. If he does that he wins, NOW GO!"  
Speechless, she nodded, took the crowbar and pried open the door. She looked back at Robin to find that his mask had fallen off…and that she knew that face. That was the face of the boy who lived in the apartment three doors down from her. He was the boy they hid from the buildings manager, back when she was still sane. He was that sweet boy put in the wrong situation, then disappeared.  
"Harley," he cried, "just go…." He coughed up more blood. Harley left the building with tears running down her face she ran away as a black blur flew past her. She turned around and saw the night sky get covered with red and yellow explosions. As she was looking a red brick shot out and hit her in the head leaving her blacked out on the white snow.

Harley opened her eyes to a bright light. When her eyes dilated she noticed that she was looking the ceiling of a room that was not Arkham. She looked around and then at her cloths. Then she deduced that she was in a hospital bed. She tried to sit up so she could look around, but the pain of her head and the dizziness she began to have forced her to lay back down. She looked at the light some more thinking about all the times she saw Jason Todd, and how happy he was when he was little, then she shifted to the last time she saw him how much pain he was in. It began to bother her. She tried to go back to sleep, so she would not have to think about it anymore, but the memory of Jason Todd, the boy blunder, whom she help kill, kept entering her mind, twisting her thoughts.  
She started thinking about Joker now. How he had left her. How he had put her though so much pain how he should be the one in the hospital bed in pain. He should have seen his face full of pain and defeat. He should have been blown up. She started pondering on ways to kill him. She was actually thinking of killing her love, the one that she loved so much. The man that she thought would take care of her; would always be there for her. The man who indirectly killed her first love; the man who abused her and used her and blamed her for things he did. He has tried to replace her for crying out loud! She kept thinking these things back and forth till batman appeared by her bed. He had been talking to the doctor for a while and had not noticed she had awaken till know.  
"Explain to me how robin got killed," batman said in his brooding voice.  
Harley did not answer, she thought of many things she could say, she could be a smart ass about it, but right now she didn't feel like being a smart ass, she didn't feel like doing anything right now except thinking about what she had done. She had not thought of the consequences of killing the boy blunder until now. She wasn't thinking about the consequences, she was thinking about him and following his orders...HIS orders. She started thinking about all the things that were wrong in her life and how HE was the cause of it all. HE was the poison that infected her happy sane life. She once had a great life, until HE showed up. But he wasn't the one who rigged the bombs. He wasn't the one who left poor Jason to die, SHE was.  
"Why won't you answer me, HOW DID HE DIE!?" Batman screamed, he was losing his patients. She didn't want him to use his tricks to get her to speak, so she replied.  
"Guilty," Harley whispered, still looking at the light, She knew he probably did not hear her, but she had to say something, she felt guilty so she thought she must be guilty.  
"What did you say?" batman leaned in closer to make sure that he heard her right.  
"I'm Guilty," She repeated in a darker, colder voice. Then she looks him strait in the eyes, "Did I not make myself clear the first time, Mr. Wane?"  
Batman stepped back and looked away in shock. Harley slowly smiled she figured out the riddle that not even the Riddler could solve. She had the key to Batman's undoing.  
"At least that is one of the people I thought you were, but seeing your reaction it is clear," she starts, as she leans forward to get up," to think that it was actually YOU! HA!"  
Now she is on her feet. She walks towards batman who was now glaring at her. She stares at him unafraid of his glare because now she could mess with him and he could do nothing about it.  
"It all makes since now, you were the only one to have the money, the power, and the tragic backstory to want to be a hero," She skips back to her bed and lays back down because her head began to hurt again, "but I won't tell Mistah J," she continues as she begins to get dizzy, "Burcey is Batsy, Burcey is Batsy," she kept saying this until she blacked out.  
Batman, who had no clue how to deal with the Looney Harley Quinn, vanishes in the night to fight the evil that invests the city of Gotham.


	2. Arkham, again

**Chapter Two**

Harley woke up to the screaming of her lawyer James Manson. She at first tried to go back to sleep, but his annoying voice echoed thru out the room eventually she opened her eyes and notices that she was back in her dreary old ceil at Arkham. He lawyer seemed to be in a bad mood, for someone who was usually playful and outgoing. He was standing there with his phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. He kept screaming about having no evidence and that Harley did not hear her Miranda rights so it didn't count, but after a while he seemed to be on the losing end so he gave up and hung up the phone. He looked at Harley with so much hate that he almost didn't want to be her lawyer any more, but he knew that she was the only reason he had work so he sucked it up and put on the biggest fakest smile you've ever seen.

"So how is my favorite psychopath," he asked in his normal playful voice.

He looked at her for a short time and after getting no response he just did what he did best be a smart ass lawyer.

"Well you don't need to talk my ear off," he starts off but then he changes his tone as he leans towards her, "Do you know how much trouble you've put me in! You confessed to KILLING robin! To the god dam BATMAN! That is not a smart thing to do Harls, not a smart thing...Now I've got everyone up my butt trying to find out if you really killed robin!...AND if I tell them you didn't do it, I've got to find a way to get Joker out of this too!"

He turned around and drank his coffee but then he noticed he was all out, so he pulled out a cigarette and lit it then he turned back around to notice Harley was glaring at him. Or more like glaring though him. Either way he did not like the look of it so he tried to have a nicer approach to the situation.

"Harley, baby, I need you to tell me something, you know that we have been pals from way back when right. And you know how tiring it is to help the jury not find the Joker guilty, so-"

"So then don't help him," she finally spoke, annoyed by where this conversation went, "You're my lawyer not his. He can save himself this time."

"What?"

She lowered her voice this time, "do I have to repeat myself?"

James was started, "um, no mam miss Quinn I-I was just making sure I heard you right."

"Good," she had grown tired of his face so she pointed to the door, "Now leave," She whispered.

"But Miss Quinn I-"

"I SAID LEAVE"

James put out his cigarette and left the room. He hung out around the door wondering what had gotten in to that girl. Usually she would make sure jokers business was taken care of be for her own, now she just wants to cut him out? He kept trying to think of ways to get Harley to tell him what's up, but he was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass coming from the room he had just been in.

"Um Harls, I mean, Miss Quinn" James asked, afraid of the answer.

When he didn't hear a reply he tried to open the door, but it was jammed, so he tried to kick down the door. It took him a few tries, but after the 6th try the door fell to the floor making a loud bang sound. He walked in with caution not knowing what he was going to find. He looked around to see that she was not standing, nor on the bed. Then he looked down to see that blond girl bleeding with shards of the mirror in her hand. He could only assume that she was trying to kill herself, so he called one of the doctors and lit another cigarette. He doesn't know what to do now. With this as proof Harley could be executed. This was the client that helped him get all is other clients, and if he lost her he would surely loose the rest. Ivey, Selena, and even Ed would probably drop him if they caught wind of this...Or worse he could probably be the next victim of a 'crazy evil villain.' In order to keep his reputation...and his life, he begged for Harley to be under someone's supervision twenty-four-seven. His request was granted after Batman also agreed on this matter.

Harley was not pleased to hear about her new "babysitters." She had to have two people watch her to make sure that she didn't hurt herself again.

"Why do I have to have two," she questioned her lawyer, frustrated by the thought.

"Well on one person will be able to watch you all night so we got one for the day time and one for the night," he replied trying not to look her in the eyes. And with that he left her to deal with her babysitters.

After a few days with the unwelcomed company, she had grown to hate the day time nurse. The day nurse was in her mid-to late thirties and hardly spoke. The only reason she knew her name was because she had a name tag, but even her name was boring, Grace Lee Chambers. She was very strict and you could tell she hated her job. She was a little cubby, with black short hair, brown eyes and a smooth, creamy voice. By the way she smelled; it was clear she had a nicotine problem. Harley would sleep during the day to avoid having to interact with Gracie (nickname), because the only time Gracie would say anything was when it was time for Harley to eat, or when it was time for the night nurse to come in. And as much as Harley hated the day nurse, she despised the night nurse.

The other nurse, Lilith Richardson, was the opposite of the day nurse. They were like day and night. Lilith loved talking. She would talk about school, because she wanted to become a doctor, and how Harley influenced her. Harley was like a god in Lilith's eyes. Harley was so annoyed by Lilith, she tried to out talk her, but that only caused more problems. Now Lilith thought they were friends, so insisted she be called Lilly. Eventually Harley stopped talking; Lilly seemed to not care though. She just kept talking. She'd always talk about how much of an "honor" it was to meet the famous Harley Quinn.

With her bright curly red hair bouncy and her baby blue eyes as bright as a cloudless sky, Lilly asks Harley what her what her favorite day was.

"My favorite day was getting to meet you, Harley. I will always remember the day they said you needed a nurse, and then they chose me out of all the other nurses, well that made me the happiest girl in the world!" Lilly says after waiting a minute for a response.

"Why? Why does it make you feel happy? Why would you be 'honored' to babysit a woman who killed a child?" Harley snapped. She was sick and tired of all this attention that Lilly gave her.

"Well, because you're amazing, you're great at gymnastics, and an interesting doctor who uses unconventional methods to find out how to treat patients."

"I haven't treated a patient, I AM a patient. You need to get your facts strait."

"Well yeah you pretend to be the bad guy, get in to people's mind and then you that as your advantage."

"Yes to help me help...Joker. Listen Lilith I not a good gal, I didn't become this to help anyone but that dam joker."

"Well you don't seem to be helping Joker right now and he doesn't even care for you anymore. In fact he is holding a new Harley tomorrow."

"He never cared for me ever and…" Harley stops herself to let the words Lilith said sink in, "WHAT?! Why did you not tell me before?! If that jerk face thinks he can replace me he's got another thing coming!"

"Well how are you going to stop him? You're in here and he is out there."

"Not for long," Harley says cracking her knuckles.

"What are you going to-" before Lilith could finish her sentence, Harley punches her in the face knocking her to the floor.

Harley then takes the keys from Lilith and opens the door. She looks out to find two guards walking down the hall. She knew if she didn't stop them, they would put her back in her ceil, so she runs towards them and kicks one of them in the face. Before the second guard could call for help Harley took the first guard's gun and shot the walky-talky. Then she took the gun and threw it in his face. She knew that she didn't have much time before they woke up and called for backup so she quickly ran to Ivy's ceil and busted down the door.

"Harley what are you doing" Ivey said half asleep.

"I want to give that clown a taste of his own medicine!"

"Joker did something to make you angry wow, I'm shocked."

"Oh shut up and hurry up we don't have that much time."

"Are we getting revenge on that bastard?"

"Defiantly"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this;" Ivy gets up and grabs a plant, "Let's go."

They both let a few more people out; then escape before the sun could rise.

Harley and Ivey kept running until they ran out of breath. They looked around and noticed that they were at the docks. While Ivy caught her breath, Harley looked around until a big warehouse caught her attention. She looked at it for a second. Then, opened the door to see how the old warehouse was still standing. A lot of the bricks where missing, the wood was rotting, and the wires were torn out of it, it was abused and beaten, kind of like Harley.

Ivy followed her in the Warehouse and looked around; she was not as pleased as the condition of the Place as Harley was. To Ivy, this place was ignored and betrayed. It gave her another reason to hate men, because they don't know how to nurture things.

"Harley," Poison Ivy said trying to get Harley's attention, "HARLEY," The second time it worked. Harley turned around and looked at Ivy, with a somewhat disturbed look.

"WHA-I mean yeah Ivy," Harley 'fixed' her voice. She was so use to not disguising it that she forgot that Ivy knows nothing that has happened. Harley knew it would take a lot of work to prove she was fine so she smiled, but they both know it was a fake one.

"You've been acting strange lately." Ivy says as she puts down her plant.

"Whatcha mean, yah tellin me that I'ma different?"

"Well for one, you tried to kill yourself"

"Yah know yah shouldn't listen to people gossipin."

"James told me what happened...listen Harley I- the gang and I at Arkham, are really worried about you Harls. I'll always be here for you if you need my help. I am even going to help prove that you are insa-"

"I AM NOT INSANE!" Harley snapped. She was tired of getting out of things because HE made her this way.

Harley, enraged, tackles Ivey to the ground and starts to strangle Ivy.

"I am not insane," she whispers in Ivey's ear, with the voice she was holding back, "I am not like him, like that...lunatic Joker. We both know that I am not crazy. He is the one who makes everyone think I'm a crazy, but I'm not. So don't you dare help that weasel of a lawyer prove that...that I am like the Joker? And don't you dare call me crazy again! Is that understood?"

"ye-yes" Ivey painfully whispers out.

"Good," Harley gets off of Ivey, "Now I don't care if you go to this "Harley Contest" or not, I just want you to know one thing: If you help me out , or not, don't get in my way, and you might not get killed." Harley says this as she walks away from Ivey. Her eyes begin to blur as she takes every step closer to the door. She thinks of looking back but she knows that she won't like what she sees so she runs out without a second thought.

Ivy more confused than ever, stands up rubbing her throat. She starts to run after Harley but then stops at the door. She was scared of getting hurt again. She was scared that if she followed she both of them would regret what they would do, so she looked at her plant.

"Looks like it's just me and you," Ivy manages to say, then she fell down were the plant was and began to cry.


	3. Mirror Mirror

**Chapter Three**

"RAWR," Harley punches the wall of a hotel room. "How did he get to me like that? Making me mad to the point of hurting IVEY?" she screamed out of frustration. She was extremely worried for Ivy, but she didn't want to confront her. What if she was mad at Harley for her actions? What if she could never forgive her for this? Harley had done a lot of stupid things that Ivy disapproved of, but choking her was not one of those things, striking fear in her best friend was not something she ever though would happen.

While deep in thought she began to hear voice coming from the bathroom. She thought it might just be the people in the other room, but then it became louder. She began to hear a faint, but familiar chuckle came from the bathroom. Curious of what lied behind the door she slowly grabbed the door knob and quickly opened the bathroom door to find...no one.

To make sure the voiced didn't come back, she stayed in there for a few more minutes. After nothing happened she looked at her face to find it was quite dirty. She then took a towel and began to wash her face. It had been a long night for her, so she just assumed that her lack of sleep was getting to her. As she washed her face that familiar chuckle came back, but this time it was different. It was louder. Almost loud and crazy enough to be laughter, HIS laughter.

She turned around to look and see if he was behind her. Then she cheeked her room, then the bathtub, he seemed to be nowhere, but the laughter made her think otherwise. She then tuned slowly to the mirror to see jokers smiling face. She looked behind her to make sure that he was really there, but there was no one there. Then she looked back at the mirror and he was their laughing like her had herd the funniest joke in the world.

"How the hell did you get in the mirror?" Harley yelled at the mirror, "I bet you teamed up with the Mirror Master, or whatever his name is, to follow me around and make me look crazy. You just want to ruin my life."

"My dear Harley, I am not following you. Why would I be following you? I don't even like you. I am looking for a new you, remember." he says with a laugh.

"Then how am I seeing you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

A voice from the past then suddenly appeared in the air, "you're gone completely insane." It said in a nonchalant voice.

Harley then froze with shock. She opened her mouth to say a sentence but nothing would come out, eventually she uttered the words, "you can't be here; you are me!"

Then her face in the mirror swirled around and then turned into Doctor Harleyn Quinnzale's face.

"You keep denying that you are crazy," Dr. Quinnzale says, "causing you to have short timer and aggressive behavior. You should probably see a doctor."

"I am seeing one right now…OH God what am I talking about you're not real and that's not true" Harley screams, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

"Ha you can't stop us," Joker butts in, "YOU are imaging us, we are in your head, hallucinations if you like that term better. Either way I am still running the show. Seems like you can't get rid of me! HA HA HA! You will never be in control ever again. I've turned you so crazy, that now you can't ever be sane again. Ha!"

"NO" She screams as she stars to swing at him moves to punch him, but instead of hitting his soft white skin, she hit the hard breakable mirror. She opened her eye to find that she was alone. It was quiet, inside her head and outside in the real world. She heard nothing. She quietly walked out of the bathroom. She looked around to see nothing but empty quiet space. Then she slowly walked to the bed and collapsed on it. She turned around and looked at the light hanging from the ceiling.

_All I need is some sleep_, she thought as she drifted off to dreamland, _and then I can stop the Joker from getting a new assistant._

She woke up with starring at the ceiling. Though she tried her hardest, she didn't get much sleep that night. She kept dreaming about the Joker and Jason Todd. Those two things manifesting in her dreams caused her to have nightmares. She would dream of something nice then they would just randomly appear, as if they had a job of haunting her every hour on the hour. As tired as she was, she only had one thing on her mind. She wanted to stop the Joker.

She knew that if she was going to stop the joker she had to find something else to wear. The orange jumpsuit would definitely stick out in a crowd full of red and black, so she searched for something that would be a little more Harley and a little less just broke out of jail.

She laid there for a few more minutes wondering if she would go through with this. She could just go back to Arkham and forget about him. HIM that awful scum bag that ruined her life that made her bonkers. That man that laughs at pain, but when she was done with him he would not have a mouth to laugh with.

With this in mind, she sprang up from her bed and walked out the door, down t and out the hotel so determined and angry that the manager of the hotel didn't say a word about her bill. He was too scared he might die to ask her to pay. Harley was in such a trance that she walked in to the closes clothing store, grabbed a rack of clothes, and walked out. If someone got close to her she would growl like a dog being protective of their property, so no one said a word to her. They were afraid she might bite their heads off. She went back to the abandon warehouse, were her and ivy had their argument, and began to look at the clothes she had just stole.

"No that won't do...that is horrible...how come this crap is in stores it is hideous." She said as she throws the clothes on the floor.

As she was trying to find something worth wearing that she already threw on the floor, a cat ran up and scratched her on her hand. She pulled her hand back, as the cat took a piece of clothing she had been looking at, and gave it to her master Catwoman, who seemed to be standing there for quite some time.

"Ugh these clothes," Catwoman says as the holds the piece of clothing up, "are just hideous, I mean who wears leopard print anymore."

She throws the garment away and walks closer to Harley who looked like a dog in the middle of making a mess.

"What do you want cat," Harley asked in a grouchy tone, "I thought you and bats had a relationship of something. I thought you were never speaking to us again until we decided to be good."

"Meow, no need to be in a bad mood," Catwoman stated, "and besides batman is…he is just not….so what are you doing here?"

"What do you want?"

"You have to say prrrrreasse first." Cat said with a smile.

Harley looked at Catwoman for a second. She didn't want to, but Harley knew she could not scare Catwoman, She had been with batman.

So she looked up at cat with anger in her eyes and said 'prrrrrreasse' in a monotone voice.

"Ow your no fun, I just want to help you get some revenge. Us girl, we have to stick together after all. You can't trust a man, isn't that right Ivy."

Ivy walks out from a shadowy corner. Ivy looked at Harley then looked away, while Harley wanted to stand up but she looked down, ashamed of what she had done.

"Yeah" Ivy replied after a minute or so, her voice was still scratchy from last night.

"what were you thinking when you grabbed this rack of clothes" trying to ease the tension and change the subject.

"I wasn't thinking. I just kind of walked in grabbed something and left."

"Harley, Harley, Harley, have I tout you nothing about clothes," She said shaking her head, "but I guess it doesn't matter now, cause we all have to look the same."

Ivy pulls out three matching out fits, all of her costume, Ivy then shows a little of a smile. Harley looks down and starts to get up she stumbles and Cat tries to help her, but Harley pushes her away.

"Listen I don't need your help," Harley declared, "I can do this on my own" Then she starts to walk away. Just as she is about to walk out the door two vines start crawling up her legs, preventing her from moving.

"Well you are getting our help weather you like it or not," Ivy states, holding her plant.

Harley tries to think of a reason for them not to come but in the end she gave up."... Fine," she said giving in, "but if you get in my way you will die"

"Got it," Cat replied with a smile, "now what should we do about Joker."

Cat began to conger up this plan of using Joker's weapon ageist him and after hearing the whole plan both ivy and Harley agreed to it. They get their costumes on and resay the plan one more time to make sure they know what to do.

"Ok I think we are ready" Harley said, as she put her mask on. "Let's go"


	4. Harley Contest

**Chapter Four**

"Welcome to the Harley contest" a goon shouted holding a microphone that wasn't attached to anything. He was trying to act like a ringleader of a circus with his poses and gestures, but his appearance and his location did not seem to go with his attitude. He was standing on a bunch of cars stacked up on one another, inviting people, mainly girls dressed as clowns, to come into a junk yard. As Harley, Ivy, and Catwoman entered the dump, they noticed that there was a big tent in the middle of the place, surrounded by the piles of cars. The naive girls walk in to the tent and began to take a seat but Harley stops Ivy and Catwoman form going in, knowing that joker had done this trick before. Harley motions them to walk into the crowd of people watching the announcer goon.

"We are happy to announce that none of you will make it to the next round because you will die" then he looks at the girls, and with a smile continue his speech, "Oh I'm just kidding right this way in to the circus tent. We're the first test will begin hope you-*bang* have…" his words start to trail off.

The Goon looks down at his chest, as it begins to bleed, then he collapses to the floor. Then the flaps of the tent close. A green gas starts to emit from the bottom of the tent as shrieks and screams of those poor girls turn in to laughter. Ones the gas clears, gunshots come from the tent. Then the tent flaps opened and the joker walks out with a big ringleader hat on.

"Hello" He says as he climbs on the cars his bleeding goon was on, "And welcome." He kicks of the dead guy and begins to bow as people applauded.

"Well, it seems joker is still the same, arrogant, narcissistic man as before." Ivey whispers to Harley.

"Yeah," Harley crosses her arms and stares at the ground in anger.

"Ok my kiddies, today is a day where I choose a new girl to follow me to the ends of the earth. Haley, who has left my side had tried so hard to do so, but was killed in a terrible accident." Joker then pulls out a handkerchief and pretends to cry.

Harley looks at him not amused.

If he cared about me so much then why did he try to kill me? She thought as she began to walk towards him. Ivy noticed that Harley was about to explode so Ivy caught up to her and pushed her back.

"Stick to the plan." She whispers, staring in to Harleys irritated eyes.

"….fine" she says, as she walks back to where Catwoman was. This was the first time she saw the joker scenes the explosion. Him, the man that broke her. The man that controlled her. The man she loved. That man who now pretends to be sorry for something that he did.

Harley turns around, pushing Ivy out of the way and flips to the front, not caring who she hits

"Hay Mistah J" in her 'normal' voice, "you should really try to check your crystal ball again because it is busted. If I don't die in front of your eyes they you should know I am not dead!"

"Harley?! What is she doing here," the joker whispers to a goon the he yells to Harley, "Eh…What a nice… surprise to see my number one girl unharmed. So how you've you been?"

She looks up at him irritated and doesn't say a word. The joker notice that she is not going to answer so he looks to the goon beside him and asks, "Why is she still alive?," the goon looks at him with a confused face and no answer, so then joker raises his tone, "I thought you said she was one hundred and ten percent dead."

"I-I'm sorry, boss I thought" The goon says a he shrugged his shoulder.

Joker shoots the goon in the head. "Well, then you were no good to me," He turns back to Harley, "Harley I've missed you so!" he says as he opens his arms for a hug, the crowd awed as Harley jumped up next to him.

"Aw yah really miss me puddin." She goes to huge him and as she does she stabs him in the side, then she adjusted her voice "because I've missed you"

She pulled the knife out and joker fell to the floor holding his side. She licked the blood off her knife as the crowd booed. Joker looked up at her laughing.

"Wow you changed," he said as he was getting up, "your voice is soooo different now. I see you still like dangerous things in your mouth."

"Yes I do, I also still like giving you things you don't care for either" she pulls out a box, "like this present. I know you don't really care for them, but I just had to give you one!"

"Why would you give me a present," he thinks for a while, "I know it is not my birthday, and it is not Valentine's Day. Hum…What is it for? Oo! Oo, Did I forget our anniversary, again?"

Harley gives him the box and smirks.

"Why don't you open it and find out, Puddin?" she had to force herself to say the last word.

Joker then starts to unwrap it. He slowly takes off the ribbon as if it he wanted to keep it. Then he ripped into the box as if he was a shark eating a human. Then he holds the box and shacks it a little. He begins to hear a faint but constant ticking coming from the box.

"I think I know what it is for now," He opens the box and then laughs hysterically, "it is for our killing of that boy blunder!"

"Nope, you're wrong," She says with a grin, "It if for your funeral."

She begins to run away, but is caught by to big goons. They throw her back up on the cars as Joker disarms the bomb. The crowd begins to cheer as he puts the bomb in his hat and throws it to the other side of the junk yard. It explodes as Harley tries to escape, but Joker was not through with her yet. He kicks her to make her stay on the ground.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. Have I taught you nothing? Count Downs are for squares." Joker grabs Harley's arm and pulls her up close. Harley grunts as she struggles to get free from his grasp.

Joker begins to laugh, "What, you can't take the pain? Are you just going to run away like a child? What happened to that smile of yours? Do I have to choke you to get one?" Joker takes his hands, chokes her, and lifts her off the ground. Ivy starts to go up their but is stopped by Catwoman. They both know this is her fight, but it hurts Ivy to see the abuse happen right in front of her. Joker notices that Ivy is watching so he holds on tighter.

"This can end quickly," joker says keeping his voice low, "All you have to do is smile for me."

"Smile?" Harley says barley able to speak, "You will never get my smile again, as long as I live. I will not do as you say any more 'Mister J.' you are not my 'puddin' anymore, and you will never be a man I love ever again." Harley says glaring at him with a week stair.

Joker throws Harley to the ground, "What's the matter doc, won't smile for you patient." He yells as he pulls out his knife and squats down, "Well, I can fix that hahahahaha"

He moves close to Harley's face. He puts the knife in Harley's mouth and has it gently on the inside of her cheek. He forcefully pulls the knife out of her mouth, causing a huge rip in her cheek. He did the same to the other side but slower, so she could feel the pain, and remember who was in charge.

"Now," He says as he wipes the knife off with his handkerchief and it to the ground, "you look beautiful! Well, actually, you look like me! Of course I don't have those scares, but who cares?"

Joker then kisses her bleeding cheek, gets up, and yells "now let the show began." 6 goons come out from behind some cars and began to shoot the contestants. "Last seven remaining will get to be a part of the interview!" Then joker walks away with one hand in his pocket and the other throwing the knife.

Ivey and Catwoman come to rescue the bleeding slightly confused Harley. They leave to find someone to help. Ivey begins to run to the nearest hospital but is stopped by Catwoman.

"We can't take her there," Catwoman whispers as they hide behind a building, "we might get arrested"

"So where are we supposed to take her?" Ivy replies, "We can't take her to batman and I don't know a doctor that wouldn't call the police if we came."

Catwoman thinks for a while then she starts, "true, we don't know a doctor, but we do know a seamstress."

Ivy looks at her with a face of discouragement, "Cat, just because you made ONE costume doesn't make you a seamstress."

"Well what do you want us to do, huh?! Go to jail or let her die?"

Ivy thinks about all the options. Then she looked at Catwoman dejectedly. Then Catwoman jumped in excitement and dragged Ivy to her apartment.

"OK," Catwoman starts, "We have to stop the bleeding first, and then I can sow her up." Cat walks away to go find her needles as Ivy hesitantly entered the room.

"Are you sure you can do this? Because a live friend in jail is a lot better than a dead one in a litter box."

"Wow Ivy do you really think I can't do this?"

"No I think you can do it, I just don't want her to look like you costume"

Catwoman walks out with her needles, "and what is wrong with the way I dress?"

"Well, it is not something I would be caught in if I was in public."

"Oh and like your costume is SOOO much better, Come on, you look like a plant hooker!"

"You're the one who is dating batman," she says as she drops Harley to the floor," Oh, we forgot about Harley."

"Well she was always the one who always stopped us from fighting" Catwoman picks her up and puts her one the bed, "I'll start patching her up, you should stand watch,"

"Ok," Ivy replies as she walks out of the room. She looks around at all the cats and beings to think, Man, Catwoman sure do love cats. Ivey then looks around the room. I hope that Harley will be ok, she thinks as she walks around the room, wow that is a big cat; how can cat woman feed all these cats, ugh and the smell. How does she stand it? Ivy, walks back to the door and leans on the wall. She then looks down at her feet to find a little kitten standing there. It begins to rub her leg so Ivy looks down and pets it. As she starts to pick it up, she hears a crash in the other room.

"Cat is everything ok," Ivy says as she opens the door.

"No," Catwoman says as she tries to fight back, "Batman joined the party. Hey Batman, didn't you know that this was a girls only party?"

Batman punches Catwoman and she flies and hits the wall. Then batman tries to get Harley but is stopped by a Cacti shield.

"What do you want here?" Ivy asks as she as she tries to get closer to Harley

"Harley needs medical help, you and I both know that, so let me help." Batman says in his broody voice.

"Like you could help, you just want to take us back to Arkham." Ivy say; then she sees a vine that had grown up the building behind batman, "You know you should stay out of our business and go back to that cave of yours. Let us plants be free and do what we do best, grow" she moves the vine to wrap around batman.

"Seems we won," Catwoman says as she stands up.

"Think again," a familiar voice says as an oddly shaped bat-erang flies and cuts batman free, "Plants are should be trimmed and controlled," Nightwing goes thru the already broken window and tries to punch Ivy but she ducks and he lands in the closet.

"Wow, the first Boy Wonder has really grown. He's even got a new outfit, but a bird is still a bird." Ivy says looking at him with disappointment. Ivey then starts to recapture batman but Nightwing captures Ivy from behind.

"Just listen to what Batman has to say," Nightwing says as he struggles to hold Ivy.

Ivey pulls her head back and hits Nightwing, as Catwoman goes after Batman. They all fight for about 10 minutes but then Batman and Nightwing capture them.

"What is your motive for helping Harley?" Ivy says trying to get out of the hand cuffs.

"You've both probably noticed that Harley has been changing," Batman says using his bat-erang to open Ivy's cacti shield.

"So what," Catwoman says, "just cause Harls here wants to kill the joker?"

"It is more than that," Nightwing says watching the girls to make sure they do not escape, "Batman thinks that she could be swayed to the good side."

"Good luck with that," Cat mutters

"Harley tried to blow up the joker," Ivy says looking at batman, "Do you honestly think that she would give that up to keep the Joker in prison?"

"I honestly think that with some help and some positive attitude she could be good." Batman says as his bat-erang broke, "but right now she needs to be in a hospital and you are preventing her from getting help."

"Fine I will help you so I can help her, but I have a question, how did you know where to find us?"

"Well either a man with an obsession for Joker or the Joker," Nightwing says trying to be funny, but no one laughs and batman gives him the glare of doom.

"We found a girl with black hair dressed up as Harley with a big smile on her face and a note pined to her," batman starts, "the note said that you had taken Harley and that she was smiling though the pain."

"Why would the Joker help her, he is the one to hurt her." Ivy asks puzzled

"Maybe the guilt had gotten to him, or maybe Harley is not the only one changing."

Ivy opens the cacti shield and tries to make since of the situation. Then batman gives Harley to robin and helps Catwoman and Ivy up.

"It is time for you to get back to Arkham," Batman says as they walk out the door, "Nightwing will get Harley to the hospital."

"Thanks for asking if I will do something like that batman," Nightwing says sarcastically even though batman is gone, "I came here to give him moral support, not carry people to hospitals." He leaves and gets Harley to a hospital, but complains the whole way.

"Harley... Hay Harley... It is me Lilly... Remember your night nurse..." Lilly says trying to wake Harley up.

Harley grunts. Then, she opens her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed, but not in a hospital room. She looks around to find herself in a large dark room. Harley glances at Lilly then covers her eyes. Harley wanted to ask where she was. She had a feeling that she didn't want to know and her sore mouth made it hard to talk.

"Yay a reaction," Lilly says with excitement, "Man I can't believe it's been so long since she's done anything, how long has it been a month or two. Man this is great!"

Harley sits up and looks at Lilly, "Change your attitude; it is too early to be happy," She says glaring at Lilly then she realizes what Lilly had said, "Wait did you say a month?!"

"Or two... You've been in a coma because of blood lose. Don't you remember?"

"No I don't, how am I supposed to remember being in a coma, IF I AM IN A COMA!"

"Oh, I guess your right" Lilly giggles.

Harley gets up, "am I still in Arkham?" She asks confused, and still a bit dazed.

"No silly," Lilly says still giggling, but louder, "You're in jokers hide out. He asked me to get you out of the hospital after you got your stitches. It was difficult, but I made it out with no bumps, some bruises."

Harley then looks at Lilly and laughs. "The Joker, Mistah J, save me, break me out of some place, ha, that's a good joke, now seriously where am I."

"What I sa-"

"What she says is true" Joker interrupts them, as he walks into a light and smiles at Harley.

Harley sits there flabbergasted. She doesn't know what to say. Him, the Joker, helping her out, for what reason would he, of all people, do such a thing. She was so surprised that she didn't notice that she asked the question, "why?"

"Why? Why not," Joker replies, "I did this because I've had some time to think. You've changed and because of this you can't be my side kick anymore, so I have a better offer, be my partner in crime."

"I had that offer before, remember? Then you tried to kill me!" Harley gets up and tries to punch him, but Lilly holds her back.

"Listen har-" Harley Punches Joker to the ground, "WELL, it seems like someone needs some time to think, Lola tie her to a chair"

"It's Lilly" Lilly mumbles as she grabs a chair and some spare rope.

Joker grabs Harley to make sure she doesn't escape as Lilly takes out rope and tries to tie Harley to a chair. Every time Harley would struggle Joker would hold tighter and tighter. Just because Harley was in the chair did not mean that she would give up. She kicked and screamed like a child till Lilly duck tapped her mouth and attempted to tape her feet. Lilly got one foot tapped to the leg of the chair, but the other foot kicked Lilly to the wall. Lilly didn't give up ether; she ran back, grabbed Harley's leg and didn't let go. Harley than shakes her of and kicks her in the eye. This went on for a while Lilly would grab her leg, Harley would kick her off. Eventually, Joker helped Lilly out, because it started to get boring.

"I think you need some time," Joker says as he tapes down Harley's leg, "to think about this, I will come back in three days and explain the whole deal. At that point, I will let you decide. Tulip here will stay with you and take care of you for those three days." Joker puts a collar around Harley's, "now if you choose to run away during this time, like a bad doggie. This collar here will trigger an electric shock forcing you to lie down, but if you stay in this big old dog house, like the good little yapping dog you are. You will have nothing to worry about. Got it."

Harley shakes her head yes, as she kills him in her mind.

"Good," Joker says as she pets her head. Then he walks over and grabs the hospital bed, "Now I have to dress as a nurse and sneak this back in to the hospital."

"Um, sir," Lilly speaks, a little sacredly, "wouldn't be a better plan to just throw it in the ocean, or leave it here for Harley, or me, to sleep on"

Joker about to exit the door turns around and says, "Lexis, do I look like a man with a plan."

"Um, no," then she whisper, "it's Lilly by the way"

"Well then I am off to the hospital. See you two in three days"


End file.
